prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Lithuania
'Basics' Lithuania has three mobile network operators, each of which operates prepaid services under a different brand name which also have a separate website (except Telia Extra). *'Telia '- prepaid brands: Ežys and Extra *'Tele2' - prepaid brand: Pildyk *'Bitė' - prepaid brand: Labas There is also another wireless internet provider LRTC (Telecentras) that uses 4G/LTE technology (they used WiMAX in the past) sold under the brand name Mezon. In 2014 telecommunications start-up Widerfi introduced Local Breakout (LBO) technology. Thus visitors coming to Lithuania can still use their home operator's SIM card for voice and calls and switch only for data. Frequencies, coverage and speed All three major networks cover the country in 2G on 900 and 1800 MHz. 3G is covered by Tele2 (~98±1% on -95 dBm RSSI), by Telia (~96±1% on -95 dBm RSSI) and by Bitė (~96±1% on -95 dBm RSSI) on 2100 MHz and 900 MHz (in rural areas)https://www.frequencycheck.com/countries/lithuania - Mobile network frequencies information for different mobile network operators. Probably not very accurate.http://epaslaugos.rrt.lt/apreptis/ - Information about 2G/3G/4G mobile network coverage in Lithuania. (coverage data is up to Febuary 1, 2018http://epaslaugos.rrt.lt/apreptis/). -95 dBm RSSI is moderate strength connection for 3G. 4G LTE has started on Tele2 and Telia on 800 (B20), 1800 (B3) and 2600 (B7) MHz and covers around 99%https://www.telia.lt/privatiems/4g-internetas - Telia covers 99% of country population on 4G LTE mobile network according to their data.https://tele2.lt/privatiems/rysio-zemelapis - Tele2 covers 99% of country population on 4G LTE mobile network according to their data. of population in 2018. Bitė covers 97%https://www.bite.lt/apie/bites-rysys - Bitė covers 97% of country population on 4G LTE mobile network according to their data. of population on the same frequencies in 2018. 4G is covered by Tele2 (~77.5±2.5% on -105 dBm RSRP), by Telia (~72.5±2.5% on -105 dBm RSRP) and by Bitė (~67.5±2.5% on -105 dBm RSRP). 4G coverage data is up to Febuary 1, 2018http://epaslaugos.rrt.lt/apreptis/. -105 dBm RSRP is moderate strength connection for 4G. According to OpenSignal, 4G LTE availability (proportion of time OpenSignal app users have access to 4G network) in Lithuania is 88.40%https://opensignal.com/reports/2018/02/state-of-lte#coverage-lte - OpenSignal's 4G LTE coverage information (February 2018) (February, 2018). Average download speed on 4G LTE network is 30.78 Mbpshttps://opensignal.com/reports/2018/02/state-of-lte#speed-lte - OpenSignal's 4G LTE download speed information (February 2018) (February, 2018). According to speedtest.net, average mobile internet download speed in Lithuania is 40.02 Mbps and 13.75 Mbps upload (April, 2018)http://www.speedtest.net/global-index/lithuania#mobile - Speedtest.net average mobile and fixed broadband internet speed statistics in Lithuania.. Generally, there is a very good 3G/4G coverage across the country. You can find current and detailed information about coverage (GSM, UMTS, and LTE) of the major network operators here. It's made by RRT (The Communications Regulatory Authority of the Republic of Lithuania). It includes a map (you can select different layers with different operator/connection technology in a map) and a table/chart data of all operators with expected GSM, UMTS and LTE coverage calculations which were done using the same methods for all operators. They have also created a convenient tool to evaluate mobile internet download speed (and some other connection strength and quality data: like RSRP, RSRQ, SINR) from all operators for 3G and 4G connections in various locations across Lithuania. It was done by a special purpose travelling car equipped with consumer grade mobile internet modems. Additional info (where to buy?) The three major network operators sell their prepaid lines under different names: Pildyk, Labas and Ežys whose rates are amongst the lowest in all of Europe. Prepaid SIM cards are available in the brand stores of the network providers (Tele2, Telia, Bitė), supermarkets (e.g.: MAXIMA, IKI, RIMI, NORFA), petrol stations (e.g.: Circle K, Viada, Baltic Petroleum, other stations with prepaid cards marking), kiosks (e.g.: Lietuvos spauda, Narvesen, Kauno spauda, Vaskota), convenience store (e.g.: Aibė), post offices, coffee shops and other agencies where you find prepaid cards marking. No ID or registration is needed for purchase. The cheapest price for a new card (as of August 2018 in one supermarket): Ežys - 2 €, Telia Extra - 1.5 €, Labas: 1.5 €, Pildyk: 1 €. EU roaming: NO roam like at home? Lithuania is part of the EU, where from June 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced based on the 'roam like at home' principle. However, the Lithuanian regulator has granted an exemption to the 3 major providers from the EU rules. Thus all operators will be allowed to still apply surcharges to domestic rates for roaming in the EU and EEA beyond 15th June 2017. Telia blocks data roaming on Extra and Ežys cards, while Labas and Pildyk have issued EU roaming combo packages instead. Their domestic allowances can't be used outside Lithuania like those from other European operators making data roaming more expensive than in many other EU countries. For specifics about the new regulation check the European Union chapter and every provider below. 'Ežys' and Extra (by Telia) Telia Lithuania, formerly Omnitel, owned by the Swedish-Finnish Telia Group. It has the one of the best overall coverage together with Tele2: Telia LT Coverage Map. 4G/LTE already covers 99% of the population in 2018 and it is available to prepaid users without any surcharge. They offer two very similar prepaid brands called Extra and Ežys (hedgehog in English). Availability The Extra and Ežys SIM is sold for €1.50 to €2.00 with the same credit preloaded. You can buy it in Telia stores (list) and at Iki, Rimi, Maxima supermarkets, at kiosks, coffee shops and lots of other outlets where you can buy top-up vouchers too. All Extra and Ežys SIM cards are triple-sized in mini, micro and nano format. Check the package when buying if you need nano size - some older packages (issued before 2017) contain only mini and micro cards. Telia Extra and Ežys SIM cards are quite similar, but imply different data packages. The management of the SIMs are identical. Same coverage, application, dashboard and payment methods. Activation and validity When you buy Telia Extra SIM card, its number is written on the package and SIM card holder plate rear side. When you purchase latest Ezys SIM card, your mobile number is printed on the outer SIM card ("tavo numeris" = your number). To activate your card, you should dial 1544. Listen to the voice menu; it will ask for a language (press "9" for English), then press "1" to activate the card and hear the mobile number acquired. It will confirm your mobile number to you. Get ready to write it down for future usage. The activation call is free, but don't accept the invitation to hear your balance during this call, which will cost you €0.03 (a problem if the supplied credit is €1.50 and you want to buy a weekly bundle for €1.49). To check your balance at any other time, dial 1544 and press "2" in voice menu (for €0.03 per request). You will hear your account balance. The SIM card is valid for 100 days after its first usage. Then your card will be suspended with only incoming calls and SMS messages available for a grace period of 250 days maximum. After 250 days, it will be blocked permanently without any chance to restore it. To extend, you should recharge your account. Each €1 top-up extends the number lifetime for another 30 days. Roaming Roaming outside Lithuania is disabled by default. To enable it, send +TRP command to number 1570 (for free). After getting a confirmation, you will be able to use your SIM card outside Lithuania, but only for voice and SMS, and not for data roaming, which remains inaccessible outside the country. Recharges You can recharge your account in different ways: * by "multiple top-up card": You can find a plastic card with special barcode in each new Ezys package. With this card, you can make instant (electronic) top-up at supermarkets, kiosks and service stations. If you wish to top-up your account, give your top-up card and the required amount of money (or your credit card) to the cashier. The cashier will scan the barcode and your account will be topped-up instantly. You will be notified by SMS. The minimum top-up amount is €1. * by top-up vouchers: you can buy a top-up voucher in kiosks, supermarkets and Telia-branded shops. Dial 1544 and follow the voice menu instructions to redeem the voucher; the minimum amount is €2. Vouchers can be activated only in Lithuania. Unfortunately, you can't redeem them abroad, either by phone or online. Vouchers also have an expiry date, before which you need to activate it. * by credit card online. Choose "ĮKRAUK IŠ KORTELĖS" to pay online using your credit card. Also you can try this page. Extra and Ežys allow direct online recharge using credit card but not all EU cards are accepted. Ežys (by Telia) Data feature packages Default rate is € 0.26 for 10 MB (valid for the current day until 23:59:59). It's activated automatically if you try to use mobile internet and have enough credit for it. To avoid typing the SMS commands and incurring SMS charges, you can use the "Mano Ežys" smartphone app (iOS and Android) or carry out those tasks online instead. Overuse or out of bundle use is charged at the default rate. Standard Ežys data plans: * 1.5 GB for 7 days: € 1.49, activation: "+ AKC DAR" to 1566 * 2 GB for 30 days: € 2.59 * 4 GB for 30 days: € 4.79 * 6 GB for 30 days: € 6.99 Activation is online or through the app. You may rebook the plan. Mobile internet is valid only browsing in Lithuania. If the account balance is sufficient, the plan will renew after the 30 days are used. To stop, text -NARSYK to 1566 (at € 0.05). You can only have one plan (+ night package) at the same time. They also introduced these combo plans with voice, SMS and data valid only in Lithuania for 30 days. You can use unlimited Facebook, Messenger, Spotify, Tidal as long as you have remaining data allowance or sufficient account balance to browse using pay go rate (standard tariff). When using Spotify and Tidal up to 10% of additional data or while making calls using FB Messenger your data allowances will be used. You may rebook the plan. If the account balance is sufficient, the plan will renew after the 30 days are used. When the plan renews automatically, unused data will be transferred to the next month. To stop auto-renewal, text "-PLANAS" to 1566 (€ 0.05) These additional/promotional plans can be added: * https://www.ezys.lt/akcijos/neribok - NERIBOK promotional plan information.1 TB of data for 24 hours promotional plan: € 0.79. SMS code to order: "+AKC NERIBOK" (to 1566 - € 0.05). This promotional plan renews automatically if there is enough credit in your account. SMS code to stop the plan from renewal: "-AKC NERIBOK" (to 1566 - € 0.05). * https://www.ezys.lt/akcijos/narsyk-naktimis - NAKTYS promotional plan information.Nighttime mobile internet promotional plan (works 00:00 to 06:00 for 30 nights from ordering): 1 TB for € 0.89. SMS code to order: "+AKC NAKTYS" (to 1566 - € 0.05). This promotional plan renews automatically if there is enough credit in your account. SMS code to stop the plan from renewal: "-AKC NAKTYS" (to 1566 - € 0.05). * Spotify Premium subscription for 30 days: € 6.99. Extra (by Telia) Off any plan, mobile internet is charged by volume: 10 MB for €0.26. The provided data are valid until the end of the current day (at midnight). If all data is used up more quickly, you will automatically get another 10 MB for €0.26. Data feature packages These data packages can be added to Extra SIM cards valid for 30 days: Activation is by texting code to 1301 for free. Packages will auto-renew after 30 days, if there is enough credit. To deactivate, text "-NARSYK" to 1301. These combo packages are offered for 30 days: All allowances are only valid in Lithuania. For activation text code to 1301. All overuse at the default rate. To deactivate auto-renew text "-PLANAS" to 1301. More info *No data roaming outside Lithuania! *APN: omnitel *Website for Ežys in Lithuanian and English: https://www.ezys.lt *Website for Extra in Lithuanian and English: https://www.telia.lt/extra 'Pildyk' (by''' Tele2') Tele2 by the Swedish Tele2 group has one of the best coverage in the country together with Telia: coverage map. 4G/LTE covers 99% of the population in 2018 and is also available for prepaid customers. It is the most popular mobile network in Lithuania. They have 42.6% of the market as of Q4 2017http://rrt.lt/download/23619/ataskaita_2017_iv_ketvirtis.pdf - Report for electronic connections sector for Q4 2017 (in Lithuanian). MNO's market percentage: Page 7, 9th table.http://rrt.lt/lt/apzvalgos-ir-ataskaitos/elektroniniu-rysiu-sektoriaus-mzkm.html - All other reports for electronic connections sector.. Their prepaid brand is called Pildyk (''top up/fill up in English). Availability and start-up A new SIM card is sold for around €2 in Tele2 stores (list)and small stores all over the country like Maxima, Iki or Rimi stores. They contain the same amount. Be careful, because checking the balance by *245# and ordering packages costs €0.04. But it's also possible to do it for free by their smartphone app (Android App) or on the Internet (mano.pildyk.lt). Pildyk users can make calls for 100 days and receive calls for 180 days after the last top-up. If your account remains at 0, you will be given 80 days until the SIM expires.https://pildyk.lt/naudinga-zinoti/paslaugu-teikimo-taisykles - Pildyk terms of use: 11th clause. Recharges To add credit to your account, you can buy top-up cards (vouchers) for €3 or €5 or electronic top-up for €2, €3, €5, €10 or €15 at Tele2 outlets, Perlas lottery stores, press kiosks, supermarkets and service stations. To add funds from abroad, you can use an international credit card or PayPal through 3rd party websites like MobilereRecharge.com, TopUp.com, Ding or Recharge.com , which charge a service fee. Data feature packages These new plans valid for 30 days in Lithuania have been introduced: * '''Plans which are not made bold are calling plans. It is important thing to know in case you would want to cancel it as the method for cancellation and their effects differs a lot. * Free Facebook (when not included): € 0.89. Must be used with active monthly calling plan. Renews automatically. * Unlimited internet on the weekends and night-time: € 2.50 (30 days). Weekend and night use is every night from 23:00 to 6:00 and all day long on weekend days (from 0:00 to 24:00 on Saturday and Sunday). Renews automatically. Activation is online (and with SMS messages). Text code to 1556 (for €0.05 per SMS) or go to mano.pildyk.lt to activate any calling or data package. You can find SMS activation code by selecting the plan you want and opening the 'Tarifai' button above the selected plan. Packages auto-renew after 30 days if there is enough credit for it. You can cancel the calling plan by texting 'STOP' to 1556 (for €0.05/SMS). '''Do that at the end of plan validity period as it completely cancels the plan and activates default tariffs. There is no other way to stop calling plan auto-renewal (except too low credit on your account). To stop a data plan (do not work for calling plans) from renewal text 'STOPDATA' to 1556 (for €0.05/SMS). If you don't have enough credit, you can still access narsyk.pildyk.lt to check data balances. Furthermore, these old data packages are still offered: Weekly package will be renewed automatically if there is enough credit. To stop text 'STOPDATA' to 1556 (for €0.05/SMS). EU/EEA roaming Pildyk is still allowed to apply surcharges for EU/EEA roaming. You can't use domestic packages outside Lithuania. However, you can still use default calling plan called STANDARTINIS (0.14 €/min & 0.03 €/SMS plus Tele2 EU/EEA roaming surcharges of 0.00605 €/min for incoming & outgoing calls) if you only need to call or send some SMS messages. You need to buy one of these special EU/EEA roaming packages (there is no EU/EEA roaming surcharges for their package quota) if you want to use some data, more calling minutes & SMS messages in other EU/EEA countries: For activation text the selected package code to 1556 (€ 0.05 per each request). No auto-renew -- book another one manually if you still needed. More info *APN: internet.tele2.lt *Website in Lithuanian: https://pildyk.lt/ 'Labas' (by''' Bitė') Bitė (''The bee in English) has the lowest coverage on 3G/4G in Lithuania, but it is still comparable to other two major mobile network operators (for more info look "Frequencies & Coverage" section above): Bitė's Coverage Map. They started 4G/LTE in 2015 on 800, 1800 and 2600 MHz. 4G is available for 97% of the population in 2018. The prepaid line is called Labas '(''Hello/''Hi'' in English). '''Availability A Labas SIM card can be bought at Bitė stores (list) and many more outlets like Maxima, Rimi, Iki, Norfa and others where recharge vouchers can be found too for €1 or more with the same credit on or some pre-ordered plan advertised on the packaging. New packages come with triple-cut SIM cards (mini, micro and nano sizes), no need to cut them. Labas still offers no manual, website, dashboard or system messages in any languages but Lithuanian. However there is one page in English (see "More info" bellow). Card packaging made in 2017-05-23 (so newer card packaging should have some information in English) had a short text in English how to activate the SIM and get mobile internet settings. You can use Chrome browser's integrated Google translate service to help you translate their website and more importantly the dashboard pages (you can't do that from regular machine translation service websites). You can also use Tilde Translator or Microsoft Translator to translate the website. Roaming is active by default; you don't need to activate it. Recharges and expiration You can buy Labas top-up vouchers in kiosks, supermarkets and Bitė branded phone shops. The minimum amount is €2. The voucher contains two codes (serial number and activation code) which should be dialled or texted in order to recharge your account. Labas now accepts online top-ups using credit cards (Visa or MasterCard). This is still the only way to do it from abroad. The website says that only EU cards accepted, but some other cards can be good too. Card should support 3D Secure (Verified by Visa or MasterCard SecureCode) feature. Verified in 2017 with UK card. All Labas SIM cards are valid for 6 (assuming recharge gives you 3 active months and 3 months grace period after that) months since last recharge. After 3 months, a grace period of 3 months begins. During the grace period you can only receive incoming calls and SMS but can't make outgoing calls or send SMS. Recharge your account to extend its lifetime. After the grace period ends, they will terminate your subscription and block the number. You can check your account balance and expiration date by dialling *245#. It will display the actual account balance on your phone screen. Each request costs €0.05. Use online profile Mano Labas or mobile application to check the balance for free. The app quality is poor (basically it just wraps up labas.lt mobile website) and it was updated a really long time ago 2015-09-02, so it is better to use their hybrid web/mobile labas.lt website version instead. Data feature packages These domestic data packages on 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE works only Lithuania. These plans don't work together with EU roaming plans: HEYEU and HEYEU7: Be aware: If you don't have any active data package and you try to use mobile internet, then automatically the STANDARTINIS (€ 0.79) default data plan will be activated. It gives you 'unlimited' (FUP: 10 GB, then throttled to 256 kbps) data for 24 hours. It is not the same thing as LABADIENIS data plan. With STANDARTINIS, your second data plan (if you order it after STANDARTINIS gets activated) is used first contrary to LABADIENIS data plan. Promotions: * LABAS naktys (Hello nights) for summer 2018 (valid until 2018-08-31). It gives you unlimited mobile internet data with unlimited speed from 23:00 to 06:00 every day. To activate, text "NAKTYS" to 1550. It works only when your account is active (not a grace period) and is subject to fair usage terms - no tethering and a very vague limitation policy. 'Unlimited' data packages: *LABADIENIS (Hello day) gives 10 GB, beyond throttled to 256 kbps for 24 hours: €0.79, activation: "LABADIENIS" or "PARA". It can be re-ordered ahead of time and data from this plan is used at first when you run a second data plan. It doesn't renew automatically and doesn't turn off your other active plan with data. *VAKARAI BERIBIAI (Evenings unlimited) gives 5 GB per evening, beyond throttled to 256 kbps from 18:00 to 23:00 for 30 days: €3.49, activation: "VAKARAI". This plan doesn't use data from your other active data plans (on that plan's working hours). It renews automatically every 30 days, if there is enough active credit and doesn't turn off your other active plan with data. To deactivate text "VAKARAI-" to 1550. *IŠEIGINĖS (Weekends) gives 5 GB per day, beyond throttled to 256 kbps from Saturday 00:00 to Monday 00:00 for 30 days: €1.49, activation: "ISEIGINES". This plan doesn't use data from your other active data plans (on that plan's working hours). It renews automatically every 30 days if there is enough active credit and doesn't turn off your other active plan with data. To deactivate text "ISEIGINES-" to 1550. *MĖNUO BERIBIS (Unlimited month) gives 70 GB for 30 days beyond throttled to 256 kbps: €14.99 or €7.99 when you have an active monthly calling plan (WOW, HOT, YES, OSM, LUV, HIP or FAV), activation: "MBERIBIS". You can re-order this plan ahead of time, but it can't be used with other limited mobile data plans. It renews automatically every 30 days if there is enough active credit and does turn off your other active limited data plan. To deactivate text "INTERNETAS-" to 1550. Limited data packages: The second price in () shows the discounted rate when you have an active calling plan running. Once you have a Labas SIM card, you just need send an SMS with appropriate word for a plan to 1500 to activate your data (for €0.05). If you want to cancel your internet plan, you have to send SMS message containing "INTERNETAS-" to 1550 (free). You won't lose the current data packages you have activated, they just won't be renewed. You can also try to use 1550 (free) instead of 1500 (€0.05). It may work because it used to work in the past for ordering some data/calling plans. Also you can do everything on the self-service website mano.labas.lt for free. You can find all possible call and data plans and most recent information about them here: https://www.labas.lt/planai. Some call plans includes some data in their package. Because monthly call plans gives discounts for data packages, it may be very beneficial to order one. For e.g.: monthly calling plan HIP (€3.99) + mobile data plan MĖNUO BERIBIS (€7.99) together cost €11.98. However MĖNUO BERIBIS alone cost €14.99. Add-ons: * TINKLAINIS (Network thing) is active for 30 days. It gives free unlimited Facebook, Messenger (no VoIP), Viber, WhatsApp. Activation: 'TINKLAINIS' to 1550. It will auto-renew, to unsubscribe text 'TINKLAINIS-'. EU roaming Like all other operators in Lithuania, Bitė is still allowed to surcharge EU roaming past June 2017. Regular packages won't work outside of Lithuania. Instead they have introduced two combo packs for roaming in the EU: Both packs include unlimited WAZE app use. Activation SMS costs €0.05 to 1550. More info *APN: internet *A page in English (all basic information): https://labas.lt/en *Website in Lithuanian: https://www.labas.lt 'Mezon '(by LRTC (Telecentras)) The state-owned Lithuanian Radio and Television Centre (LRTC), also known as Telecentras provides telecoms services under the Mezon brand. It commercially launched of 4G/LTE services in the towns and cities of Klaipėda, Tauragė, Telšiai, Utena, Alytus and Anykščiai in 2015 and Vilnius and another 200 cites (list) in 2017 on 2300 MHz (TDD LTE band 40) covering around 70% of population. They are offering unlimited data 4G/LTE mobile internet by renting hardware mostly on a 12 or 24 months contract. They are no longer offering prepaid option (they offered such option when they used WiMAX mobile internet technology), and offer non-binding contracts instead. Non-binding contracts offers: Their non-binding contract promotion (up to 2018-10-15): https://www.mezon.lt/namu-internetas/kainos-be-isipareigojimu/ (prices (modem rent included) ranges from 6.9 €/month to 12.9 €/month for download speed from 10 to 20 Mbps). Service activation fee: 8.9 €. SIM card price: 1 €. Regular price for such non-binding contract services is from 14.9 €/month to 18.9 €/month. Modem rent is for 2 (mobile) or 3 (stationary) €/month additionally. There is also another very expensive premium non-binding contract plan with download speed up to 100 Mbps (69.9 €/month with modem rent included). More info * More info in Lithuanian: https://www.mezon.lt * 4G/LTE coverage map (green colour) picture: http://www.mezon.lt/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/LTE-su-wifi-v2.jpg Widerfi Category:Country Widerfi, previously called Cheap Data Communications, offers "unlimited" mobile internet for travelers visiting Lithuania. It works with your home SIM card using "Local Breakout technology" (LBO - see ARP in the Europe section). Local Breakout Technology By allowing LBO from 2014, the EU likes to improve competition. Here you can still use your old home SIM and its number for calls and texts, while switching to another operator for data services. This gives the advantage that you are still available on your old mobile number and you don't need to buy a second SIM card. So LBO can be a compromise between EU/international roaming and buying a local SIM, as it's cheaper than roaming but more expensive than a local SIM card. Set-up instructions Mobile device APN settings must be changed in order to use this service once in Lithuania: # manually set mobile network to 'Bitė' # set your APN to 'euinternet' or 'widerfi' # turn on mobile data and data roaming A more detailed set-up instruction can be found here. Widerfi uses the Bitė network (see Bitė above). Data plans * 1 day: €5 * 3 days: €8 * 7 days: €12 Users can get full 3G speed. 200 MB per day is offered at full speed. Once this limit is reached, fair usage policies apply and bandwidth capacity is reduced. * More info: http://widerfi.com 'References' Category:Europe Category:Tele2 Category:Telia Category:Country Category:Wimax Category:10/17